Slasher Bloodbath
by SixxySixx1313
Summary: Satana Amber Voorhees Was Jason Voorhees Little sister but what will happen When Satana Falls For Dream Demon Freddy Krueger?


Slasher Bloodbath

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

"_haha Jason stop!" I giggle as Jason playfully pushes me into the lake. "haha" I laugh walking out of the lake. Jason takes my hand and leads me to the cabin, he-_

"Yo bra Wake up!" Jeff shouts pushing me off the bed. I groan as I hit the hard black carpeted floor of my bedroom. "You were giggling in your sleep again girl! It was so loud I could hear it from my room!" My best friend Jeff shouts. "Uhh sorry" I mumble rubbing my sore head. Jeff was one of my best friends who was letting me stay over at his house during the summer. "Hey Imma Go to Camp Crystal lake to pick up my lil bro you wanna come?" Jeff asks "Sure" I reply "Should I bring anything?" I ask "uhh a bikini maybe, we might go swimming." Jeff replies "Ok" I answer. I grab my skull and crossbones black bikini and follow Jeff to the car. I get in the passenger's side. Jeff Starts up the car and we drive down Elm Street. I took out my IPod and plugged in my headphones and played my Marilyn Manson playlist; ten minutes later i fell asleep.

"_muahaha" I here a sinister laugh echo through the dark boiler room. "Hellooo Freddy" I sing softly. "Hello Satana" He whispers in my ear, I turn around to find the burnt dream demon, with a smirk plastered on his face. I simply giggle and grab his hat trying it on, "Hey give that back!" he reaches for it but I run down the alley ways of the boiler room. "Come back here!" He yells playfully. I stop for a moment, panting heavily, when I feel two arms snake around my waist and pull me backwards, into Freddy's chest. "I believe this is mine" Freddy's whispers playfully and takes his hat off my head and places it back on his. "Oh Freddy" I giggle as his blades run up and down my arm leaving small bloody scratches behind. I sigh leaning my head back on his shoulder "It's time to wake up" Freddy says._

"Bra! Wake up we're here!" Jeff shakes me awake. "Mmm ok ok I'm up!" I say slowly opening my eyes. "Come on" Jeff says and I walk out of the car and follow him to a group of cabins. "Why does this place seem so familiar?" I ask myself "Huh?" Jeff asks "n-nothing" Just then my scar on my right arm begins to burn. "ah!" I say sharply grabbing my arm in pain. "What's wrong?" Jeff asks walking over to me, "M-my arm burns" I say gritting my teeth "Here let me see" He walks over to me and rolls up my sleeve. I look down at my wrist where my 1313 scar was glowing bright red. "Yo bra! What the hell is this!" Jeff shouts fearfully "I- I don't know!" I say. "Come on maybe you need to cool off get in you bikini and jump in the lake" he says and drags me to his little brother's cabin. He pushes open the door and drags me into an empty room, "Get dressed" He says and closes the door. "Eh" I groan as a slowly pull of my shirt but as soon at I get it off I everything goes black and I pass out on the hard wooden floor of the cabin

"_uhh" I moan in pain as I try to get up. "Damn" I whisper as I look around I was back in the boiler room. "Krueger?" I shout. "Yessss Satana" he whispers "What, did I pass out?" I ask "Looks like it" He says pointing at my nearly half naked body. "Damn I gotta wake up." I say "Oh no you don't" Freddy says "Freddy I don't wanna risk Jeff seeing me half naked!" I shout. _

"knock, knock, knock" "Yo Bra you ok in there I heard a loud noise sounded like you just fell!" Jeff shouts "Ya I'm cool" I say and get up and get into my bikini. I open the door to find I'm alone in the cabin. I walk out the door to the cabin and run towards the lake, I run into the water. I splash around cooling down in the cool water of the lake, when I feel something pulling me over to a cabin. I walk over to the cabin and knock on the door, no answer; I try again and still no answer. I slowly open the door and step into the cabin. The cabin seems empty till I hear loud thumping footsteps. Just then a Large figure with a hockey mask and machete in hand walks into the room. "W-Who are you?" I ask softly walking up to the tall figure. The figure takes his machete and writes on the floor "Jason Voorhees" I gasp "J-Jason?" I ask and he nods. I walk over to him and hug him lightly as he just stands there no knowing what to do. "D-do you remember me?" I whisper and he nods. I focus really hard and on him and concentrate all my power on communicating through his thoughts. Moments later I here, "Why did you come back?" "My friend Jeff came here to pick up his brother, I came along with." I say, "What happened to you?" I ask. "Why don't you remember? Think hard" I hear I think as hard as possible, and then it hit me

Flash back

"_JASON!" I yell running along the side of the lake looking for my older brother. "JASON!" I scream at the top of my lungs, my small bare feet slapping against the ground. Minutes later I tripped and fell to the ground my face buried in dirt. I cry silently knowing I wouldn't find him knowing he was gone. Then, a strange man in a black cloak walked up to me "Satana Amber Voorhees?" He ask his voice deep and sinister. "Y-yes?" I ask. The man didn't say another word he just picked me up and carried me into the woods. He carried me into a clearing wear on the ground was the satanic marking of the pentagram, the man lay me down in the middle on the star, "Wh-what are you doing" I ask "You'll see" He laughs. I tried to get up but I was too tired to move. Then the man chants "i call upon a demon to be sent up from hell, make them a witness of this irreversible spell. If a demon does not appear this can mean that it has not worked or the demons are not accepting your invitations or that your soul ISN'T black enough to join the demon ways. However if the demon does appear, I have made up my mind, i will never go back, make me a demon, turn my heart black." Then all of a sudden the circled star begins to glow red, I feel my self being lifted up, and then everything turns black._

_I open my eyes again to see fire and nothing but fire. It took me a while to figure out I was trapped inside a large ball of fire. I touched the sides and to my surprise it didn't burn. "Hello?" I yell and all of the sudden the ball disappears. "Hello Satana" Says a harsh voice. I look around trying to figure out who the voice belongs to but all I see is dirt and red rocks, torches lighting up the area. "Who are you?" I ask " I am Satan my little pet and you are my little demon servant." Satan laughs "I belong to no one! Now get me out of here!" I screamed "haha viscous little one aren't you, very well but I warn you, you will not like it up there on earth and once you are tired of your life up there. I will send someone to come for you. Haha" I laughs I fall through the ground. _

_When I land I look around me, I'm in a strange room with a black rug and red walls. There's a mirror in front of me, I look at it and gasp when I saw myself. My black straight hair was now teased and the tips were read, devil horns poked out of the top of my head. My eyes were no longer a pale blue, but a bright crimson red, I opened my mouth and I had fangs like a Vampire. I wore a tight black shirt and tight red shorts and knee high combat boots. I noticed a tail poking out of the back of my shorts. It was a long red tail with a triangle point on the end. After examining myself in the mirror I looked around the room it was empty except for a large single bladed scythe. I walked over to the scythe and examined it. The handle was black with a red pentagram on it, the blade was sharp and shining silver. I grabbed the scythe and walked out the door. _

_Flash back end_

"Now I remember, you drowned in the lake, and I was transformed into a devil demon" I say as horns appear on my head and a tail comes swiping out from behind me, a scythe then appears in my hand. I look at Jason and he simply nods. I watch Jason as he looks me over. He stares at my left side of my bangs where the tips were highlighted neon green. "Why green?" Jason asks "I uh… because I like the color green" I smile sheepishly as Jason spins me around and looks at me back, knowing he would find the four claw marks Freddy left behind when we first met. "Jason I" I started but stopped when Jason through his machete at the wall in anger. "Jason what's wrong? It's just scratches from a cat demon." I say but he tilts his head in confusion. "I took a trip back to hell to look for you, but on the way I was attacked by a Cat Demon, and we got into a fight." It was true I did try to go back to Hell to look for him, but I couldn't find him. Jason just nodded and pulled his machete out of the wall.

I looked out the window, it was getting dark "Jeff's gonna be wondering where I went off too, but I can't let him see me like this." I sigh "Jason do you think I can stay here for the night?" I ask but curse myself knowing this was a bad place to sleep because Freddy will most likely be pissed off at me. Jason nods and motions me to follow him to a bedroom. "Thank you" I say and walk into the room as he closes the door. I flop onto the bed and fall asleep.


End file.
